


strawberries pancakes and all things pink

by mirajanes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, atsumu is a part time vlogger now, implied sexual content so mature i guess? help, kageyama week 2020, mentions of ushisaku, quarantine fic, title may change, tokyo ghoul root a mini spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirajanes/pseuds/mirajanes
Summary: “what did’ja say ya gon do?” atsumu asked, for confirmation purposes.“i am going to dye my hair. can you help me with it, ‘tsumu?”atsumu scratched his head, blinking in disbelief.“i mean, yea, sure, i’ll do it. but why so sudden?”“i dunno, why do YOU colour and bleach your hair, ‘tsumu?”in which kageyama tobio, for the first time in forever, is tempted to bleach and dye his hair. just normal quarantine things, if you ask him.(for kageyama week 2020, day 3: chill at home)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	1. let's bleach the shit out of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ur hair kageyama but let me manifest dyeing hair here cuz i haven't dyed my hair for a long time and i want a goddamn Pink Hair
> 
> anyways this was supposed to be my entry for kgymweek2020 but they said no nsfws and i think this work is, more to the nsfw side? so yeah u_u at least i can upload the unedited first chapter before 22 nov!! ^_^ (yes this is a happy birthday kageyama tobio! kind of fic)
> 
> note (18/12): sry i won't be updating this on the 22nd!!

“ _in the middle of the night, in my dreams,_  
_you should see the things that we do, baby_ ”  
— taylor swift, [ ...ready for it ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2yLa0QULdQr0qAIvVwN6B5?si=0I3zOV9XTIC5fXiOayI9Gw)

* * *

march 2020. the first wave of covid-19 just hit most of the countries in this world and just like any other countries, japan has imposed its first restriction movement order. citizens were urged to stay indoors to prevent this virus from spreading nationwide and all business premises were closed with an exception for essential ones, like food & beverages.

all sport activities are also suspended because it involves physical touches and by extension, sport tournaments too, leaving athletes with nothing to do, until the government has found a solution to this shit. which leads to kageyama tobio, 24, one-time olympic first runner up, a volleyball player, with nothing to do. nothing. and just like any other people, he is also dying out of boredom. yes, he owns quite a few volleyballs but you can’t really just play volleyball in an apartment, can you? his hands are twitching to set again, to feel eyes staring right through him, waiting for him to release the ball in the air, the satisfaction after managing to jam a ball to the other side of the court and seeing it being bounced back, anything to keep the ball flying again.

and maybe, he kinda missed the audience, the thunderous cheer booming through the court chanting his name, but you won’t see tobio admit this shit ‘cause it’s embarrassing, to him at least.

but somehow, there are good things in rough times and his good thing appears to be in the form of a miya atsumu, 25, soon to be olympic athlete, who is currently trying to figure out how to set this ring lighting for his vlogging activities.

yes, this mini lockdown has converted atsumu into a youtube-vlogger, and he’s gaining quite a number of subscribers. as for now he only has uploaded two videos but he has almost reached 500k subscribers, which is quite a lot, if you ask tobio. not to mention that atsumu’s videos were pretty normal, pretty _mundane_. the first vlog was him making those trending dalgona coffees and dragging tobio to whip the goddamn coffee with him too, making them all light and bubbly. _not sure if bubbly’s the right term, cuz the dalgona thing, the caffeine’s pretty strong you won’t be able to sleep a wink_ , if you ask tobio.

atsumu’s second video was a video of him attempting to make onigiri and okonomiyaki, but there was too much flour, and it ended up tasting like shit. “hey how do you know it tasted like shit!” atsumu asked in disbelief and tobio just responded with a flat-face, as if atsumu just asked him about the weather. “i ate your ass. of course i know how shit tastes like.”

atsumu glared at him, one eyebrow raised. “what the FUCK, tobio,”

“kidding. it tastes great, the okonomiyaki. pretty good for your first try, love. i think the pickled plums in the onigiri tastes well but we can work more on the okonomiyaki fillings, no?”

and atsumu, _stupid atsumu_ , being the sap he is, ended up beaming brilliantly for the whole day. here’s one thing about miya atsumu. he does not give a fuck about others, but he _slightly_ gives a fuck on tobio’s opinions. of course he does, because tobio _is_ his boyfriend after all, and considering that tobio can be so dense sometimes, so whenever tobio compliments atsumu, of course it would make atsumu feel over the moon because it was so rare for it to happen.

tobio would not say it’s rare though, his affections towards atsumu. his love to atsumu, if you ask, can be seen more than actions instead of words. that’s just how kageyama tobio is built in this world, he’s an action-oriented person, _‘cause words mean nothing unless you prove them right_.

anyways! back to the current timeline, tobio and atsumu, in their two-storey apartment. atsumu is currently fixing the ring lights before he can start vlogging and as for today, they are going to make a vlog on tobio’s hair colouring process.

yes, you read that one right. kageyama tobio is going to bleach, and colour his hair. no, he did not lose a bet and no, atsumu did not coax him into colouring his hair.

for as long as kageyama tobio has lived, he never coloured his hair, yet again to bleach it. hair dyes and bleaching agents are two things that tobio has never put onto his hair, and yet he is going to do it today.

when he told atsumu about this, atsumu almost choked on his orange juice.

“what did’ja say ya gon do?” atsumu asked, for confirmation purposes.

“i am going to dye my hair. can you help me with it, ‘tsumu?”

atsumu scratched his head, blinking in disbelief.

“i mean, yea, sure, i’ll do it. but why so sudden?”

“i dunno, why do YOU colour and bleach your hair, ‘tsumu?”

“this ain’t about me,” 

“cuz i feel like it’ll be a nice change? why, you don’t think i won’t look as sexy as i used to be if my new hair colour looks like piss?” tobio retorted, giving atsumu one of Miya Atsumu’s Feral Grin. hearing this, atsumu rolled his eyes. “hey. you like that piss coloured hair, you don’t get to talk shit like that.”

 _fair enough_ , tobio thought. he did like atsumu in that hair colour.

well, to be honest, even if atsumu is bald, tobio would still love him, but he won’t tell him that. (except when he’s drunk from a) drinking too much or b) the euphoric feeling after a post coital bliss. atsumu will always take this opportunity to dig in on how much tobio loves him, and tobio oftentimes ends up professing his love to atsumu again. and again. and again, like a fool in love. atsumu 1, tobio 0)

“anyways i already bought everything, you just have to help me with applying it, cuz this bein’ my first time, ok?”

“hey, babe. can i make a vlog during the process?” atsumu asked, eyes gleaming wide like a puppy, his best attempt at being cute with lips pouted forward. if you ask miya osamu, he’d say: “stop ruining my face by making weird faces, dickhead.”

but this is kageyama tobio, so it looks all cute. very cute. kissable kind of cute. atsumu-cute.

“you know i cannot say no if you make a cute face like that, hm?” tobio responded, leaving atsumu extremely happy.

“my boyfriend’s amazin,” atsumu grinned wide and stood up, planting a kiss on tobio’s lips.

_see? cute._

* * *

“three, two, one, clap!” atsumu clapped his hand, marking the start of their vlogging session. “hey, sexcies. it’s miya here. and for today, we are accompanied by my boyfriend, kageyama tobio, who’s currently homeless cuz he lives in rome, hahahah.”

tobio gave a slight slap on atsumu’s forehead, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “hii. i’m kageyama tobio and i play volleyball in rome. but yeah, covid-19 happened, and i’m now stuck in japan, with this sorry excuse of a living being.”

he bowed politely to the camera, and sat on the chair right next to atsumu.

“okay, anyways! um since i received a lot of comments asking me to do a q&a session, i decided that we are going to do it today! thank you for all the comments you guys left on twitter, i’ll try my best to answer it while bleaching tobio’s hair!” atsumu explained, before picking up the bleaching agent.

he passed a biscuit tin to tobio and tobio furrowed his brows. “biscuits?”

“no, love. those are questions inside the box, i printed ‘em out this mornin’. thought yer can read some questions while i start to bleach your hair.”

“oh okay. cools,”

tobio opened up the can and wow, there for sure are a lot of questions being printed out. meanwhile, atsumu is putting a pair of gloves on and setting the items needed for the bleaching process.

“by the way, love,” atsumu looked at tobio, “and non-loves out there,” he smiled, addressing the camera (and the soon to be viewers), “we’re gonna split this into two different videos, cuz we’re gonna dye his hair next week. for better hair growth purposes!” he claimed, being an expert in hair dyeing and bleaching. five years of experimenting on osamu’s head, of course he knows what to do.

“sounds great, atsumu-san. you know what to do,”

atsumu just laughed at tobio’s short reply. tobio only calls him ‘atsumu-san’ when they are out in public.

he continued to mix the bleach powder, developer and coconut oil together and tobio unfolded the paper on his hands.

“question one. miya-senshuu, when did you start playing volleyball?”

“hmmm,” atsumu pondered for awhile, before continuing. “elementary school! my twin, the other miya who owns onigiri miya and WON’T let me share the profits with him,” atsumu said, with an annoyed face, “that asshole, we started to play when we were kids. at that time he was expected to be a setter and i felt like i cannot lose to him, so i started to play more and more. i ended up loving volleyball, and became a great setter,” he grinned, and started to apply the first stroke on tobio’s hair.

“great setter, my ass,” tobio laughed. 

“HEY, do you want me to apply this DIRECTLY onto your head, hmmm?”

hearing that, tobio laughed again, and looked to the camera. “but for real, miya-senshuu is an amazing player on court. his set is, hm, i’d describe it as a set that makes the spikers look as if they’re brilliant, born talented at spiking. that is how good he is at setting. i wish,” tobio paused, before continuing, “he can cook that well too.”

“HEY!” atsumu knocked tobio’s head with the end of the brush, unable to control his laughter.

“moving on, question two. miya-senshuu, what does it feels like to represent japan in olympics 2021?”

“nervous, i’d say. are we still going to have olympics 2021, with the virus around? but overall i’d say it’s such an amazing experience to share a court with these amazing players, cuz i’m used to play against them, not with them, so the experience’s gonna be pretty new.”

“but didn’t we oftentimes play together? hm?” tobio asked back, and atsumu chuckled, before replying, “yes, but those times they ain’t official, love. ain’t ya excited to be playin together with me?”

tobio looked up, gunmetal blue meets brown gold, and replied softly. “yes, i am.” atsumu left a quick kiss on his forehead, before he straightened up tobio’s head again. “no moving around, babe, don’t want the bleach to travel elsewhere,” he stated.

“next question. ah. this one is a funny one. it’s from twitter user @miyaosamu. ‘when will you pay back for ALL the onigiris YOU ATE AT MY SHOP FREELY?’ hahahahahah, too many caps lock, osamu-san,”

kageyama tobio was bursting with laughter, with his head kept on bobbing forward and backwards.

“WHAT THE HELL, SAMU. YER DICKHEAD. I PAID FOR ALL OF ‘EM, OK,” atsumu responded dramatically, stressed on every single syllable one by one and made a middle finger sign to the camera.

“i think your PR is having a tough time trying to make you behave, don’t they?” tobio grinned widely, ear to ear.

“they kinda gave up on me for a long time, to be frank. anyways. that fucker’s question. i’m gonna get back at him one day, for reals. people, i do pay my food tabs, just so you know,” he claimed, to the camera (and the people watching it).

“third question, i think?” tobio asked, hands unfolding the paper.

“oh. this one’s pretty interesting too.”

“i think almost everything that is a slander to me is interestin’ to ya, but i ain’t complainin,” atsumu shrugged. his handwork is quite fast, with a few parts of tobio’s hair already wrapped in aluminium foils.

“no, this one’s genuinely interesting. miya-senshuu, have you ever decided to play overseas?”

“oh!” atsumu paused for awhile, thinking.

this has been his fifth? sixth year? playing for the v-leagues under msby black jackals and of course there are already a few offers made, promising him to go to places like hungary and bulgaria, but atsumu didn’t even think twice before declining them. he and tobio sometimes fought over this too, because tobio believed that atsumu can gain a lot of experiences overseas but atsumu rejected every single words, every single points that flew from tobio’s lips.

“um. how do i say this.” atsumu hesitated, before continuing.

“playin’ overseas has always been somethin’ on my mind cuz a lot of my friends, and talented players are overseas, and i can experience new thangs if i go there. i even got a few offers but i have to decline ‘em, for personal reasons. sorry, can’t go to that area yet. maybe i’ll talk about it later, once i feel comfortable about it?”

the atmosphere became slightly morose, before atsumu clapped his hand and showed his handiwork to the camera.

“look! i’m almost halfway there? woah, that’s kinda fast, don’t you think so?”

the thing is, tobio knew exactly what made atsumu stay at japan, despite having a promising career overseas.

_“i am not ready to leave yet, love. leaving means preparing for something new and i’m not ready for that. i know the promises are so fulfillin’ but i just am scared to make a new debut. i’m not as talented as yer, as shouyou. as ushijima-san, or omi-omi, or bokkun. also the fact that i have to be separated with many things made me scared, tobio.”_

it might be a small issue to some people, but it’s a big issue to atsumu, and tobio respects it. he does get insecure sometimes, it’s just that atsumu, he does not show it to people. being the embodiment of pride, it’s kinda hard for him to show his feelings to others, but he chose tobio as someone he can be hundred percent himself, and tobio appreciates it.

back to the current timeline.

“it’s starting to feel hot in here, atsumu-san. is that normal?” tobio asked, one finger pointed to his scalp area. the bleach must have started to work its way through tobio’s dark locks.

“i kinda felt like an alien though.” tobio gave a remark, pointing at his head. with about half of his hair divided into small parts wrapped with a lot of aluminium foils, he really does look like an alien. metallic hair.

“a _hot_ alien. alien-san, will you bang me?”

“what the fuck, love.”

tobio ignored atsumu’s poor attempt at smooching and pulled out another piece of paper from the biscuit tin. “oh! a question about me?” he hesitated, before reading the whole thing out loud.

“miya-senshuu! between you and your boyfriend, who confessed first?”

tobio looked at atsumu, and atsumu was already grinning widely like a Chesire cat.

“who’s gon’ tell, hmmmm?” when tobio looked up to atsumu, he’s already looking smug, giving his best miya atsumu trademarked grin.

“fine,” tobio grunted, “i will. it’s me. yes. you’re hearing this right. it’s me. but hey, folks, do you wanna know about our few years of mutual pining, hm?”

there was an attempt at covering tobio’s mouth, but atsumu failed, so tobio continued to tell the story.

“it goes like this, hm. apparently someone had a crush on me when i was in my first year of high school, with my hair looking like shit at that time. at first he thought it was just a simple crush but when he met me again next year at nationals, he knew it ain’t a simple crush. but still, he won’t make the first move cuz he’s scared of rejection? so he just kept quiet about it and won’t do anything. nothing at all. so of course, by right, i have to make the first move because atsumu’s idea at flirting is posting stories on Instagram and expecting me to reply. he even called me a goody-two-shoes and that was actually one of his attempts at flirting.”

atsumu covered his face with his hands, cheeks all red.

“YER CAN’T JUST EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT, LOVE.”

“but i am stupid, cuz i actually think that he’s hot. and i’d date him, or in his language, bang him. atsumu-san, for someone who’s quite vanilla at sex your language’s pretty vulgar, no?”

“WHAT THE HELL, TOBIO.”

tears were already forming on tobio’s eyes because he had been laughing too much. “kidding. but yeah, i became an adult? and joined adlers, and thought that it’s the right time for me to get rid of my single status, and asked him out. by the way, thank you to sunarin for all these infos because honestly i don’t know if he liked me or not because he keeps on flirting with EVERYONE except for me.” tobio claimed, fingers counting on every single person on earth that has received any forms of flirtations from his boyfriend. “he even flirted with ushijima-san, you know.” tobio claimed, lips forming a pout.

“hey. drunk ushijima-san is very sexy, i’ll let you know that. but sadly, to my lovely audience here, he’s taken. very sexy, and very taken.” atsumu spoke, defending himself.

tobio just ignored the remark and continued to talk to the camera. “so yeah. there goes our relationship story, as told by me, kageyama tobio himself.”

tobio took the hand mirror that was on the table and faced it to his face. with hair wrapped in aluminium foil he looks like he’s gonna walk a futuristic themed runway, with alien themed clothing. amazed with atsumu’s skill, he spoke to atsumu, “that’s pretty fast, babe. you covered everything already?”

“yep! your hair’s pretty short so it’s kinda easy to brush the bleach thoroughly. besides, i guess five years of experimenting on your twin’s hair kinda made you an expert on hair bleachin’?”

“anyways to everyone else!” atsumu addressed the camera, and continued to talk. “we’re gonna be right back on next week, cannot wait to see ya soon! mwa!” ending the video with one of his signature fanservice gestures, atsumu walked to the camera and ended the video recording.

“so when are you uploading this video?” tobio asked.

“maybe tonight? i have to edit some stuff, minimal stuff and it’ll be uploaded. we can watch a movie first before we wash your hair, gotta wait for 30 mins for the thing to work well.” atsumu replied.

he clung himself to tobio, and they walked to the living room together, switched on the tv, and played Tokyo Ghoul √A, episode 11.

“hey,” tobio tapped his finger onto atsumu’s shoulders. “mmm?” atsumu responded, eyes fixed on the tv. right now kaneki ken is currently sprawled on the floor, all bloody and tattered inside anteiku.

“do you think my hair’s gonna be like kaneki’s?”

“maybe?” atsumu replied. “ghoul kaneki’s hot though. not gonna lie. with that white hair and edgy style. and his kagune’s pretty sexy. _very sexy_ ,” atsumu said, before he poke his tongue at tobio.

“ew, ‘tsumu. you’re Gross.” tobio replied, his brain clearly refusing to comprehend the meaning behind it.

“but hey,” atsumu turned right, his body facing tobio now. “you’re still the sexiest person i’ve ever met.” he is now approaching tobio slowly, aiming for tobio’s neck.

“not now, you idiot. i still have to wash my hair,” tobio responded, both hands pushing atsumu away playfully.

“ooh. shower sex then?”

tobio stood up, running away from atsumu, laughing. “goddamn it, you are so horny sometimes,” 

it didn’t take long though, before kageyama tobio went back to his boyfriend, sat on atsumu's lap and lips crashing one another, hands on everywhere else.

* * *

**Miya Atsumu ✓ @miyatsumu** :  
hey, we have the same hair colour now! anyways, new youtube video link on bio! [one attachment: a picture of kageyama tobio sitting down on a chair, shirtless with only a towel wrapping his shoulders, his hair wet and no longer black]

> **ninja shoyo is at brazil ! ✓ @sunningsho** :  
>  KAGEYAMA BLEACHED HIS HAIR???  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession time sometimes i searched for atsukage on spotify and someone made a playlist and the first song in it was ready for it by t swift and i was like Damn this feels very atsukage ish !!!! sadly i could not find the playlist anymore but to the playlist creator i j wanna say Thank You with all my heart 
> 
> this was supposed to be one chapter fic only But.... u can't really bleach n then dye ur hair w/o giving it a break (i dunno. i never bleached my hair and my hair became Dry As Fuck when i coloured it ha) so to make it sound realistic despite being fiction, i separated this fic into two halves
> 
> anyways yeah this was supposed to be uploaded on 22 dec but i am so tempted to post this one earlier cuz it's unedited (actually no i have a goddamn literature review to be submitted on the 22nd... Shit's Tiring) so there might be some changes later on, see u guys with the ending on kageyama's birthday (or not. i'll try my best though ;^_^;) !! if u r reading this now i am sorry that u have to suffer, love u for ur bravery /platonic
> 
> virtual hugs n kisses, ellie


	2. pink is the name, tsumu did the chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “and now you’re about to do what now?” miwa asked, still in disbelief.
>> 
>> “dyeing my hair, sis. i’m gonna be pink. pink. strawberry pink.” tobio replied coolly.
>> 
>> “yes, i am NOT DEAF yet, thank you, but WHY?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from plain jane by A$AP Ferg i am sorry for butchering ur song but it just had that vibe yanno (for context: ferg is the name, ben baller did the chain)
> 
> let's just imagine this is a world where everyone can colour their hair easily w/o bleaching anything because i just want to have ushijima in electric blue thank u
> 
> ANYWAYS HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA TOBIO MY BLUEBERRY LOVE

it has been almost a week since tobio’s hair went from dark black to white blonde. very kaneki ken-ish.

he couldn’t believe it too, as he caught himself staring at the mirror. kageyama tobio feels like a new person in a whole new world and his boyfriend, miya atsumu, seems to be floating on the same boat as well. cue breakfast time, where he got caught (again) staring at tobio.

“tsumu?” tobio called, while spreading kaya [read: coconut egg jam] to the slide of bread in front of him.

that snapped atsumu to reality. “oh. was i staring again?”

“yeah,” tobio chuckled. he knew people would be weirded out with his new hair, but he didn’t expect the outcome to be like this. when atsumu uploaded their vlog, ‘kageyama tobio’ trended on twitter for almost two days. atsumu, with his tendencies to add fuel to fire, began to post more pictures of tobio with his new hair. tobio eating. tobio sleeping. tobio stretching. and the fans were wild, they were in love with this new tobio.

can a person’s appearance really change just from a change in hair colour?

his sister, kageyama miwa, facetimed him as soon as she got news of it. she was extremely jealous, and devastated, because she had tried to experiment on tobio’s hair. tobio let her cut his hair during his high school years, which ended up in him having uneven haircuts because she was “experimenting! i was young and did not know any better, okay. besides it was YOU who agreed to it because you did not want to spend money —” but that was it. changing his hair colour was a no-no. even when she was already graduated from college with a diploma in hairdressing and owned a hair salon herself, he still won’t let her colour his hair. (yes, all of his hair styles are styled by his sister because kageyama tobio, even in his 20s, has no sense in what is stylish and what is not)

“HOW COME HE GETS TO COLOUR YOUR HAIR?” miwa asked, eyes scanning on every single details from what she could see on her phone screen.

“it’s a quarantine thing. haven’t you seen other people?”

ooh. other people.

if this was not tobio’s first time dyeing his hair, most probably he would not have trended on twitter because other people, their friends also came up with new hair colours. for example, ushijima-san. ushijima wakatoshi is not someone you would expect to change his hair colour but one day, his olive hair, that dark greenish olive hair, they were replaced with electric blue. electric blue. out of everything else that’s available in this world.

apparently, the current msby black jackals management team gave everyone in the team a blue hair dye shampoo because of an inside joke that no one outside the msbys understood (tobio once asked, but atsumu didn’t tell him what it was about. “it’s a black jackals thing, love!”) and the bottle of blue dye was just sitting, was just there in sakusa kiyoomi’s apartment. somehow, it made its way to ushijima’s hair so ta-da, you get a blue haired ushijima. (and an angry (half-joke) text from sakusa to the msbys chat room, saying: “f u especially bokuto now my boyfriend’s hair is BLUE” but — that is a story for another time)

back to kageyama tobio, who is currently facetime-ing kageyama miwa, while sitting on the living room. atsumu can be seen doing yoga in front of him. apparently atsumu is into yoga now. nice view, tobio thought.

“and now you’re about to do what now?” miwa asked, still in disbelief.

“dyeing my hair, sis. i’m gonna be pink. pink. strawberry pink.” tobio replied coolly.

“yes, i am NOT DEAF yet, thank you, but WHY?”

suddenly atsumu’s head appeared on the phone screen out of nowhere. when tobio turned his head, atsumu was already standing behind him, body crouched a little bit to make his face visible on the camera. “he ain’t tellin’ me that, and he definitely won’t be tellin’ you that. anyways hey nee-san look at my work! ain’t it neat?” atsumu pointed to his ultimate handiwork, tobio’s hair.

it is neat. tobio read that a lot of things can go wrong when you bleach your hair but his hair does not feel frizzy at all. it’s soft, as if he didn’t do anything with his hair.

miwa, on the other side of the screen, also agreed to this, as she can be seen nodding her head in approval.

as for today, vlogger atsumu is back. today they will document the process of dyeing tobio’s hair, as tobio reads questions that were asked by fans, by people on Twitter. their fans liked the q&a concept so much because it’s kinda hard for fans to approach them in the first place, as they are athletes, not idols. they don’t really have some meet and greet sessions and due to covid, it will be longer for any physical meet and greet sessions to be conducted.

* * *

“heeeeeeeey.” atsumu greeted the audience (the camera).

“it’s me, ya boi. we’re back!” — he clapped his hand, “on our episode two of this series! colouring my boyfriend’s hair series! with me, miya atsumu, soon to be one time olympic player —”

“PFFT,” tobio tried to control his laughter.

“hey!” atsumu pointed out to tobio. “don’t laugh! anyways.” atsumu said as he faced the camera again, speaking. “and my asshole-ish of a boyfriend, kageyama tobio!”

“can yer see, he looks so hot in white hair! i don’t really think white is the right name, is it?” atsumu said, his brain trying to pinpoint the exact name of the hair colour.

“i don’t know too, but we can go with white?” tobio suggested. atsumu nodded in agreement, and continued.

“as for today, we will continue with our q&a session, as i change tobio’s hair colour from white, to pink! it’s a bit drastic for me too, seeing him like this but i hope you guys will be excited to see how it all will turn out!” he explained, while sorting out items for the hair colouring process. he pulled out the developer, hair conditioner and everything else from the box as tobio sat down and unlocked his phone.

“we’ve decided that we’ll just scroll through Twitter and see what you guys have commented under the tag #AskMiya, so there’ll be no cookie box today. actually atsumu-san got lazy with cutting the papers but he won’t let me tell you guys —” tobio spoke, before his mouth got covered by atsumu. “yer can’t just expose me like that? not cool, okay. anyways. to everyone else, i’ve decided to save the paper because save the trees? environment? go paper-free? yes. that’s the reason why,” he said shamelessly, face grinned widely.

atsumu continued to mix the developer and hair colour in a bowl using the brush, as tobio scrolled his timeline.

“this is from tweet user @blueisthesun. kageyama-senshuu, how was italy? hmm, let me think… overall it was such an amazing experience to me! of course there were difficulties, in language especially, because my italian is bad, but a lot of people there are fluent in english so it’s all good.”

atsumu cuts off, saying, “he’s generally bad in language. i don’t know how he improved in english, but he used to be bad in languages in general. apparently he missed some training in tokyo because he had to repeat exams?” and laughed.

“no, idiot, you were wrong. to other people, that’s wrong. i did not miss anything, i was just.. a few hours late. OKAY. anyways back to the story, overall it’s an amazing experience. the wine there were notably good too. i even brought some back here! but i can’t really drink it with tsumu because he’s a lightweight. the last time we drank he ended up saying something like… hm…. tobio,” tobio eyes shifted slightly to the left (where atsumu is supposed to be), before he started to imitate atsumu’s voice, “can you talk dirty to me in ita—”

atsumu’s hands flew straightly onto tobio’s mouth and covering it, which ended up in tobio speaking in gibberish.

“you NEED to STOP exposing me like this!” he exclaimed (jokingly, of course), face as red as the mixture. he then went closer to the camera, and said: “people, i am Not an embarrassment to society. That? Was Not Me.” atsumu spoke, clearly stressing each and every one of the words.

“okay, cool, guess i won’t be doing that anymore,” tobio shrugged it off, still laughing hard.

“next question!” tobio said. atsumu had already started working his ways with the top of the head area, so tobio’s movement is starting to get restricted.

“miya-senshuu, between you and kageyama-senshuu, who is better at cooking? ah, sadly, i have to admit this, it’s him. definitely. it’s the genes, i think. but between him and osamu-san it’ll take him a hundred years before he can beat osamu-san. they often had a cook-off session at Onigiri Miya’s on the weekends, and we’re, our friends from high school and colleagues from work, were always invited into these cook-offs. remember when you made extra spicy katsudon that romero-san cried because he cannot withstand spicy stuff?”

“he said that he CAN eat spicy stuff, how i am supposed to know that he cannot eat that?” atsumu pouted, defending himself.

“but yeah. that’s it. hopefully it answers your question! moving on,” and tobio scrolled the timeline for another two to three minutes, before finding a question that caught his eyes.

“oh. to both kageyama-senshuu and miya-senshuu, i know this is kinda soon but have you guys ever think of retiring? if yes what are your plans after retirement?”

tobio readjusted his sitting position as atsumu worked his way to the left area of tobio’s hair, and replied. “actually, we do. i mean, we’re still at our prime time so it’s kind of weird to say this, but we do have a rough idea on what we’re gonna do. i’m still not sure yet about when will i be retiring but as for now, i plan to be a part time farmer?” he chucked, before continuing. “not exactly a farmer like kita-san, a friend of ours, but i want to plant a lot of plants. like vegetables. and maybe become a part-time volleyball coach to middle school and high school students, in schools that don’t really know about volleyball, cuz i want people to learn to love volleyball as i do. maybe i am expected to coach for the national team, but if i am not doing that, there goes my future plan.”

“as for me,” atsumu started to spoke, “mine’s a bit different. i kinda want to work on the entertainment section? something like those athletes turned actors, or variety shows entertainers. like yeah now i do get some offers to go on variety shows, but i am thinking of making it a full time thing later on, or maybe just chill at home. the future’s kinda far from now and i’m more of a ‘now’ person, so i really haven’t given it a thought yet.”

“speaking about kita-san, our friend, we got a bag of rice from him last week and it was so delicious? i mean all rice tastes the same but knowing that this certain bag of rice were nurtured well with love when they were on their paddy fields kinda made me appreciate it more. kita-san, thank yer s’much.” atsumu spoke, his kansai-ben starting to slip up.

after reaching his twenties, miya atsumu has successfully managed to hide his kansai-ben. it’s not that he is embarrassed with it, it’s just that he feels like speaking without an accent. however, whenever he is with his inarizaki friends, his accent will always manage to make an appearance along with a series of profanities as well (because atsumu generally uses a lot of swear words, especially whenever he’s talking to osamu. and sunarin.)

he continued to apply the mixture onto tobio’s hair, with about twenty-five percent of tobio’s hair covered in dye. tobio continued to scroll on the timeline, looking for any interesting questions or comments.

“miya-senshuu, will you do a house tour later on? what do you think, atsumu-san? will we do a house tour later on?” tobio asked atsumu.

“hmm?” atsumu stopped working with the dye, giving it a thought. “maybe? maybe not?” he grinned slyly to the camera, before he continued to speak. “hm, i’ll give it a thought later on. it’s kinda interesting but there’s nothing much here. just a normal house, with a few bedrooms, a kitchen, toilets?”

“good god, you’re such a boring vlogger.” tobio rolled his eyes.

“shut up.” atsumu poked his tongue, and continued to do his job.

it’s not that atsumu is a boring person, it’s that he is too focused with his task (which is, colouring tobio’s hair) so he’s not really in the zone for anything else now. this is something that tobio knows to well, so he went on to answer a few more questions that didn’t need atsumu to give his 100% attention.

* * *

“phew!”

after almost an hour of applying and re-applying the mixture, finally atsumu has completely emptied the bottle. it only took half of the bottle to cover up tobio’s hair, but atsumu felt like they should use the whole mixture, a habit cultivated since his high school days.

tired (after standing up straight for an hour, who is not tired?), he pulled the nearest chair into the camera frame and sat down, right next to tobio.

“how long do i have to wait, babe?” tobio whispered softly, didn’t want the mic to catch the endeared name he used just now.

“45 minutes? give or take,” atsumu replied.

atsumu faced the camera, before he started to speak. “and, that is all from us! we’ll be right back after this, with the results! cannot wait to see the transformation!” he smiled, before he stood up and ended the recording session.

“phew,” tobio grunted. “i’m tired.”

kageyama tobio, as some might have known, is not really the best person when it comes to talking. he is not an awkward person, it’s just that his energy comes in spikes, ups and downs. there are times when he is full of energy and can talk to people for hours straight (usually it’s about volleyball, or food) but whenever he’s tired, he really is tired. and since vlogging can drain your social meter, of course he’ll end up feeling sluggish and needs rest.

tobio rested his chin on the table, and started to doze off a few minutes after that.

(he’s also a fast sleeper. kageyama tobio can sleep anywhere, anytime, at any place. he once slept while cutting onions and atsumu thought it was cute.)

* * *

“hey, wake up,”

tobio blinked his eyes, feeling groggy. “what time is it right now, tsumu?”

“it’s half past eleven. come on, i need to wash your hair.”

tobio stood up and followed atsumu to the shower room. he sat down on the stool provided, and lowered his head for atsumu to wash the mixture off. atsumu turned on the tap water and started to scrub tobio’s hair, while humming to a tone tobio cannot recall.

everything was quite blurry to kageyama tobio, but after 10 minutes of atsumu scrubbing and applying hair conditioner onto tobio’s hair it was all done. atsumu patted tobio’s hair with a towel, before he pulled tobio up and dragged him to the living room. tobio just followed him, his mind is still in a delirious state.

atsumu then went on to grab some light snacks, before he returned to the couch and turning on the tv. tobio, still feeling sleepy, went on to hug atsumu, as if he is hugging a huge plushie. his own life-sized, breathing, a living plushie.

atsumu let out a little laugh, before he kissed tobio’s neck, and spoke. “feeling all cuddly are we tonight?”

“shut up,” tobio replied, slightly irritated.

this is just another familiar scene in their household. kageyama tobio, as most would not have known, is actually a soft person inside that cool-headed, always calm persona. he is a big cuddler, and he gets extra soft whenever he wakes up, let it be somewhere in the evening, or near midnight like this time. atsumu calls it as ‘drunk by nature’, because tobio keeps on acting like a drunk person despite not consuming any alcohol.

“you want to sleep already?” atsumu asked, hand still not letting go of tobio’s waist.

“mhm,” tobio responded slowly.

“okay. let’s go to the bedroom,” atsumu spoke, as he stood up, and planted a kiss onto tobio’s forehead.

he still haven’t seen his hair yet, atsumu inner voice spoke, but that can wait until tomorrow.

hair status? pink. as pink as a strawberry smoothie. which made kageyama tobio looks extra soft, extra baby, in atsumu’s words.

* * *

when kageyama tobio woke up, it was 5 in the morning. atsumu is sleeping right next to him, and he won’t stop snoring out loud. at this point tobio is just too used to atsumu’s loud snores and he didn’t really mind it anymore. (lies. the only reason why he can tolerate it is because he is a heavy sleeper. atsumu’s snores are as loud as booming thunders, no exaggeration here)

he stood up, headed to the toilet, when he saw /the hair/ on the nearest mirror.

the first thing that ran on his mind was Pink.

i’m. pink. fucking pink. what the heck.

and then he got reminded of the reason why he dyed his hair pink in the first place, so he looked for his phone on the counter, and took a selfie, with him poking his tongue and right hand showing a peace sign.

he then proceeded to send the selfie to stupid hinata.

* * *

when atsumu woke up, it was already 10 in the morning. usually he’s expected to wake up early, due to training regimes but quarantine made him lax. he didn’t even work out as much as he used to and some of his muscles are starting to turn to fat. he is still the muscular miya atsumu with thighs that can crush watermelons, but with some fats on his cheek area, and tummy area as well.

anyways.

he woke up to smell something good in the kitchen. pancakes?

as he went downstairs, the smell only became stronger, and as he entered the kitchen he saw a man, in a light pink shirt, white striped pajama shorts, with a Pink Hair, cooking something.

am i dreaming or am i in fucking heaven now? atsumu wondered.

“oh, you’re here.” tobio turned his head, glancing at atsumu. 

he walked to tsumu, left a quick kiss on atsumu’s head, and nudged atsumu to the dinner table. “i made pancakes today, woke up early, felt hungry, and maybe am craving something strawberry-ish?”

“strawberry-ish.” atsumu parroted tobio’s last word.

“strawberry-ish. thought we can have some light stuff, pancakes and strawberry toppings? it’s not everyday that i cook, you know.”

which is true. usually atsumu does the cooking because he is, in tobio’s word, very house-husband material. also the fact that atsumu’s very petty in whatever he’s consuming made him the head chef in their household.

so they ate breakfast, talked about random stuff, and continued with their daily homebound routine. a perfectly normal, quarantine-ish day.

“heeeeey, tobio-kun.”

tobio gave him a glare. atsumu doesn’t call tobio tobio-kun anymore, unless he is up to something. something bad. something atsumu-ish.

“the thing is, i’ve been cravin’ for another type of strawberry too, yanno?”

he gave tobio a sly smirk, before he ran onto their bedroom.

this motherfucker, and his worldly desires.

(tobio curses often because of atsumu’s influence. see? atsumu? bad influence.)

the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might change the ending later on because i am not satisfied at all with the ending i feel like it's a bit (actually a lot) half-assed but i Really want to upload this on tobio's birthday cuz i somehow. k-worded him on his birthday ((if you've read that just shhhhh ~ we're keeping it as a secret ok)) and i feel like fuck! i have to get this done by today O_O;;
> 
> but anyways! he lost a bet with hinata that's why he dyed his hair and he will NEVER dye his hair anymore cuz he feels like pink is not his colour (atsumu does not think so)
> 
> if u have made it till this far, thank you so much for reading. i hope the new years will treat u well
> 
> virtual kisses n hugs  
> ellie


End file.
